The Secret Bookcase
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: Ron does something special for Hermione on her sixteenth birthday. Very fluffy; set post-OotP.


The Secret Bookcase

"Ronald, when are you going to un-blindfold me?" demanded Hermione, holding on to Ron's hand as he lead her to his secret.

"When did you get so impatient?" he asked her, leading her into the secret spot he'd constructed for Hermione during the past six months. "Alohomora," he murmured to the two bookshelves, as they split apart to reveal a secret room that was now complete. "Okay," he started taking off her blindfold. "You can open your eyes…"

She gasped at first, and then started to explore.

Inside the room was a secret library with all of Hermione's favorite books. In each corner of the room, small, comfortable looking chairs were situated in a cute little manner.

"Ron…it's…it's…wow…it's really…"

"Magnificent? Fantastic? Or are you lost for words?" said Ron, grinning from ear to ear. "There's still one more surprise left…" said Ron quietly, walking to the middle of the room, sitting down on the carpet and looking up.

"I mean…look at all this… 'Hogwarts, A History,' and 'The Complete Book of Arithmancy,' and 'So, You Want to Study Ancient Runes?' oh, and my favorite…" she said, pausing before going on, "How did you know my favorite muggle books?"

"Oh, you mean, your favorite, 'The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle'?"

"Oh, God…I haven't read that book since I was ten! And look at this…the entire collected works of L.M. Montgomery…Ron…this is…brilliant…how did you come up with this?"

"I thought an intelligent witch like you deserved a really bloody brilliant sixteenth birthday present."

"But…I'll only have this place for a few more years…and…what if another student finds it?"

"You can install passwords if anybody finds it. I'll make sure that you can come back. You want to be a professor here, right?"

"Ron, Professor McGonagall isn't about to die soon…"

"No…but she'll need a student teacher…and a substitute when she goes away with Dumbledore won't she?"

Hermione giggled.

"Come, Hermione…another secret is yet to be unveiled…"

Hermione came and sat by him. "What? Isn't this enough, Ron?"

"Look up."

"Oh, Ronnie…a skylight! I always wanted one to…"

"Do an intense study of the stars, yes, I know," said Ron, pulling her to him as they laid there, looking up at the stars surrounding them.

"Ron…I'm just…lost for words…" breathed Hermione.

"I knew you would be."

"But this is just…everything I ever wanted…"

"Everything?" Ron inquired.

"Well, let's evaluate. I have my all time favorite books, and I have my all time favorite person."

"Me? Why the bloody hell am I your favorite person?" Ron whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

"Because, Ron, you are the first person that ever loved me for no reason."

"But what about your parents and relatives and stuff?"

"They _have_ to love me…you just…kind of…do…"

"You know…" started Ron.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah…I…I think so. I mean…my mum says I've got all the symptoms. I mean…I always want to be with you, Ron…and when I'm with you, I just feel so tremendously happy that I'm lost for words. It's amazing what a silly crush can do to your heart, you know?"

"You don't have to tell me. I feel exactly the same way. When I'm upstairs finishing my homework at night, and I glance over at you, I have to smile…"

"Because you know that I love you."

"Because I know that I love you."

The two lay there, staring up at the ceiling for a while, Hermione's head nuzzled comfortably in his chest, Ron stroking her hair. Ron was about to say something when…

"God, I _hate_ people like that," said a girl's voice outside their little haven.

"I know me too, and they are always so _annoying_…" said another girl's voice.

"So, why are we here again, Parvarti?"

"Because we need to get a book from the restricted section, and I personally knew that Filch would be at the Astronomy Tower…" replied Parvarti.

"You know what I hate about people like that?"

"Lavender, we just had a conversation about bookworms, can you just shut up?"

"I hate how they fall asleep in their books."

Ron looked over at Hermione, whose complexion had turned flushed, tears waiting to pour out in her eyes.

"And they always get lost in their books, I know!" Parvarti giggled.

"Uh-oh…" Lavender whispered.

"What?"

"Mrs. Norris! Shh!"

There was a swift noise and silence. A cat meowed in the distance.

"You really don't hate them, Ron…" Hermione whispered, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I know I don't…I know…I just…"

"You just get fed up with them because they make fun of me."

"No, I just…well…yeah…God, when did you become so bright?"

"I've only been observing it for the past, oh, I don't know…_six years…_"

"Oh…right…anyways…where were we?"

"Right here," said Hermione as the two went back to their comfortable spots before they heard Parvarti and Lavender interrupt.

"Right…" said Ron, stroking her hair again.

Hermione sighed softly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oh…Ron…this is the best present anybody's ever given me…but…I don't know if it's such a good idea…"

"Why?"

"Because…I don't want people barging in all the time, you know? I mean…if it's my Secret Bookcase, then, I don't want other people to find it…"

"You don't like it?"

"Ron, it's perfect, I just told you that. But with Harry barging in like that…I don't want other people to do the same thing…"

"Harry's the only one who knows where this little secret haven lies…I promise…"

"Sh…I hear something…" said Hermione quietly.

Footsteps walked by the entrance. "I thought me 'eard students 'ere, my sweet…but…bah…let's check the Astronomy Tower my sweet…"

"See?" whispered Hermione.

"So? Don't go at night! And use The Marauder's Map to get around…"

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

"But it's the secret bookcase!"

"You're right, Ron…it's the secret bookcase…and that's why it has to be kept secret…"

"How about we change it? Let's say I make it totally secret. After all, it _is_ our secret."

"My secret bookcase has always been beside me."


End file.
